Wandmakers Assistant
by HollyBerry89
Summary: Harry travels back in time, but loses his memory in the process. Who is this mysterious boy that smashes into Indoles Ollivander as he walks through the Department of Mysteries? Character Death AU Time Travel


Don't own Harry Potter. This story was written purely because there are no stories with an Ollivander/Harry pairing so I tried to give one a shot. Time Travel, AU, Amnesia

.

.

.

Harry skidded into the room, chasing after his friends, hoping to help them fight the Death Eaters in this unfamiliar territory. Gods, he hoped the Order would get here soon to help.

Harry could hear crashes on the other side of the door, flinging it open he saw Hermione and Bellatrix Lestrange casting at the same time.

"VISCIS DAMNUM" (1)

"DELEO MEMORIA" (2)

The spells collided and exploded right in front of Harry, his eyes went blank and he disappeared…

.

.

.

Indoles (3) Ollivander was walking around the dark corridors somewhere deep in the bowels of the ministry looking for his Father. That crazy old man had decided it would be just hilarious if he abandoned him in the middle of the Ministry only cryptically saying, "You'll find something to your interest today, son."

He ran a slender hand through his thick, wild silver hair exasperatedly. He was always saying cryptic things like that. He just prayed he would never act as crazy as his father. Sometimes he would watch his father selling wands and he would always be so embarrassed. Mothers would sometimes grab onto their child's shoulders, prepared to push them away in case "Crazy old Ollivander" lost it.

Abruptly something came smashing into him. Indoles looked down and a boy who looked about a year younger than himself was peering up at him, emerald eyes wide with confusion. "Where are we? Who are you? Who am I?" The boy cried out frantically. "I don't know anything!"

Indoles was in shock, is this what his father meant when he said interesting? "Calm down. We'll figure everything out." He spoke sternly, trying to force the boy to calm down. "Now my name is Indoles Ollivander. Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"Well, I mean I remember spells and that kind of knowledge but I have no memories. Just a bright purple flash then I ran into you!"

Indoles frowned, "Maybe my father can help us out?"

In his father's typical fashion, the man sprang out from a corner. "How can I be of assistance?"

The boy was shocked he flattened against Indoles looking frightened.

"Ah, so inconsiderate of me, my dear boy. I am Rabidus (4) Ollivander and I'm afraid that I can't be of use to cure your memory loss but might I offer my home for you to stay in."

The boy still looked shocked and didn't speak.

"Excellent, now come along boys. We've got to open shop!" That said Rabidus strode away, humming a tune under his breath.

The boy looked up at Indoles from beneath black fringe. "Is he always like that?"

Indoles chuckled and nodded, pulling the boy after him. Interesting, indeed!

.

.

.

"Now, Atra (5) our family has been in the business of wand making since 382 B.C. and Indoles here is going to continue this tradition."

The boy looked around, "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course, Atra. Who else could I be talking too? Silly boy. Now as I was saying as long as you're staying here you're going to have to help with the shop. Olive is incredibly slow at stocking and organizing the shelves-"

"That's because the shelves organization makes no bloody sense." Indoles muttered darkly, glaring playfully at his father.

Rabidus didn't acknowledge that he had spoken except to speak slightly louder. "Wand making is an underappreciated art and I couldn't call myself a wandmaker if I didn't teach you. Of course I don't have much time as it is…But that's alright! Olive'll teach you!"

"Me? I can't teach him. I'm still learning myself." Indoles questioned disbelievingly.

"Nonsense, my boy. You're already an accomplished Master of the Art, with practice you'll best even me. I'm positive you can teach Atra here the ways of the wand."

Indoles and the newly dubbed Atra just stared dumbly at the man, doubting his already questionable sanity.

"No objections, then? Good. Well I've got to open up shop. Olive you teach Atra here how to make wands.

Indoles blinked confusedly, "What just happened?"

Atra looked amused, "I think that you're my new teacher."

.

.

.

_2 months later…_

"I've got to go to the Ministry. They want me to testify against one of my clients, confirm that it is his wand. Olive you'll be in charge, Atra you just be his good little assistant, neh?" Rabidus declared before walking out the door, cutting off any protests.

Atra just chuckled, by now well used to Rabidus' eccentricities. "Looks like I've been enslaved to you for the day. Whatever shall we do?" He sighed dramatically, leaning against Indoles.

Unable to help himself, Indoles ran his hand through the messy black hair, reveling in Atra's closeness. "Well I suppose you'll be a decent enough servant. Though I might get a better one if I traded you in at Knockturn."

"You wouldn't." Atra gasped looking mock horrified.

"I would."

"Well maybe I can convince you otherwise." Atra purred, straddling Indoles' waist.

Indoles was in shock, he had been flirting with Atra for weeks and nothing and all of a sudden he was coming onto him?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Atra murmured sheepishly, extracting himself from his waist.

"What? NO! I mean no it's not that. I was just surprised is all. I didn't think you liked me like that." Indoles stated honestly, hoping that Atra wouldn't move away from his lap.

"So you don't mind that I'm-that I-you know-" Atra asked uncertainly.

"Like me?" Atra nodded in the affirmative. "Hell no I don't mind. I've been flirting with you ever since you got here."

"You did?" Atra asked looking incredulous.

"You couldn't tell?" He shook his head, looking dazed. "Honestly, sometimes I swear you can be so dense." Indoles teased, messing up his hair.

Atra blushed beautifully, looking down bashfully.

Indoles lightly pushed his face up, their eyes locking. He caressed the flushed cheek. "You're so perfect." He murmured softly. Slowly, hesitantly, he pulled their faces together giving Atra plenty of time to back away, then lightly pressed his lips against his raven's.

.

.

.

_August 31, 1937 45 years later…_

"Let's try this one. Ah thank you, Atra, my love. Yew 131/2 inches Phoenix feather." Ollivander handed the wand over to a pale, dark haired youth.

The boy took it without a word and slashed the wand through the air. Green and black sparks shot out the end and the boy whispered, almost like a hiss. "Yesss."

Ollivander looked at the boy curiously. "You'll be a powerful wizard one day, Mr. Riddle."

Ollivander and Atra watched the boy leave the shop; Ollivander interestedly, Atra puzzled.

"What has you perturbed, Olive?" Atra asked rubbing his hand over Ollivander's arm.

"That boy will be powerful, yes. I just wonder what he'll stand for. And what are the consequences for us selling him that wand?"

.

.

.

_August 31, 1953 16 years later…_

_Ollivander desperately grabbed Atra's arm, "Don't go out there! We can just stay here till the raids over." _

_Atra shook him off, emerald eyes blazing with defiance and determination. "And let those Death Eaters attack all those poor people? I think not."_

"_You could die!" Ollivander cried desperately, struggling to pull Atra into the hiding space behind the shelves._

"_Then my death will be worth it if I die fighting these criminals." Atra declared and fearlessly plunged out the door, into the midst of the battle._

_Ollivander hurried after him. "ATRA!" He cried looking around for his beloved. "ATRA!" Then he saw him, standing over two children, fighting five Death Eaters. Ollivander ran towards them, throwing non lethal spells, he didn't want to kill his love or the children he was defending._

"_Enough of this!" A tall figure in black robes declared. He pulled out a Yew wand. "Avada Kedarva." _

"_NO!" Ollivander cried, flinging himself forward, hoping to intercept the spell, but to no avail. The green curse smashed into Atra's chest, his body sprawled out across the pavement, lifeless. "No, my love. Don't leave me, please." He sobbed over his chest. Laughter rang over his head, the Death Eater's scoffed at his love._

_A series of pops signified the arrival of the aurors and several more pops signified the Death Eaters leaving._

_If only Atra hadn't gone out there. If only he had found him a second earlier. If only he hadn't sold that blasted wand. If only. If only. If only._

_._

_._

_._

_Ollivander had no idea what time it was, or even what year it was. His life in the Malfoy dungeons was timeless. He would die here. He knew it._

_He now knew who his beloved Atra was or is? Time travel is a confusing thing. Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. When James Potter had first come in to his store, years after his love's death, his heart had stopped, but alas the boy didn't have the right color eyes. But when he heard that Lily and James had had a child, then he was certain that the boy was his Atra, or rather had been. When Harry had been fifteen he disappeared from the Department of Mysteries._

_One year later, Voldemort had kidnapped him to get information about the Elder Wand. He himself had never really believed the legend but Atra had. _

_Summoning his magic, he blast the cell door. It clattered loudly to the floor. He could hear the Death Eaters coming. He timed his escape or attempted escape perfectly. Voldemort was currently in the house, he would revenge his love, then he could die peacefully. _

_He just kept focusing his magic and channeling the magic of the house through him, like a human wand. When Voldemort came into view, the pent up magic was pressurized. It exploded out of Ollivander recklessly, ruthlessly, killing the Death Eaters, Voldemort and Ollivander alike. _

_As his mind fuzzed and his vision blurred; Ollivander thought only one thing. For you Atra._

_._

_._

_._

_(1) time loss in Latin_

_(2) erase memory in Latin _

_(3) genius in Latin_

_(4) crazy in Latin_

_(5) black in Latin_

_Please note that all translations were made using an online translator and I apologize if they are wrong._


End file.
